User talk:Great Expectations
Welcome Hi, welcome to XmenRolePlay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Great Expectations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DragoonFlareJR (Talk) 04:47, August 26, 2011 Welcome to the Wiki! Forgive me for welcoming you to the wiki late but I've been really busy lately and I'm expected to be active on a lot of wikis. But in the mean time, welcome to the wiki, my name is Moodle and I'm a B-crat here. It's a quiet wiki as the other admins and I are busy and have to be on other wikis more often then being on this one so I do appologize for welcoming you late and I hope you have fun rping. Twin Destinies Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) instead of posting the codes in every comment, you create a page called Template: 4 example Template:Scarlette, paste in all the codes, fill in everything, and in the space ffor time you fill in } and in the space for text }. then you would have 2 fill in the codes in each comment like so I was wondering you interested inhaving scarlet lead an x-men team. We have a coupl openings, in the X-Soldiers, X-Specialists, and X-Elements. If not thats fine TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 19:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Right now im working on making pages for places around the institute like the grounds and stuff. You can elp with that if you want TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 00:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure I am just waiting on drag to ok the locations Hmm... I'll check. *checks* Huh... that's strange. Well, keep trying. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 03:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Try emailing it to DragoonFlare. He should approve it because this isn't the normal thing so I don't get in trouble if he says no. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 20:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you be willing to have thresher lead it instead? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 01:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) WEll, I already made a page, but feel free to go ahead and edit it. ANd hopefully soon we'll hae set up the forum so people can request to join soon 17:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) TheWiseOne called dibs on The X-Ops. And I kinda want ll our Admins to have a group TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 18:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you could give my latest char a look por favor? Name's Koji Izama "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 22:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I believe you cold make a far better admin on this wiki that I cold ever. ANd plus, Marvel wiki wants to affiliate with us. So i cold use some more help. So ill talk to wise about it TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 17:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You have been promoted :) TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 19:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's Jenna, I believe we met on DC Universe RP? I was wondering if you could check a claim of mine, Corina Durand...she's all done, I'm still working on my other two. Thank you! ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 00:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Gift I grant you Phils friend Max the eagle! Put him on your page if you wish. have some fish to feed max. Gargu, king of birds invites you to join the order of Phil and friends. Go for it. If you think she's got the umph fpor what they are though. Though soldiers were meant more as advanced humans. Like in the super strength and crap perspective TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Um why did you leave chat?[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 02:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I got you a cage for your eagele.